


Heartbreak

by purkledragon



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love hurts, especially when it's unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a fic in any fandom with a theme of unrequited love.
> 
> Opening quote by Oscar Wilde.

It is said that a 'kiss may ruin a human life'. If that is true, what then of a demon's life or once human? Would life really be all that much worse than it currently was if, just once, he gave in to the desire to ravage his green-eyed friend something silly--hell for Hakkai, he'd be willing to the one ravaged. But he doesn't. Instead, he sits in the back of Jeep, picks on Goku, annoys the monk and in town flirts with anything in a skirt to keep his eyes off the one person they'd really rather be looking at. And deep inside it hurts.

Because maybe, just maybe...no he doesn't allow himself to think about that, thoughts like that lead to other thoughts and other feelings that are useless in their current situation. If he had realized sooner...back when it was just the two of them. However, that was long ago and far away and it was too damn late now. Besides, back then neither one was ready to feel or want something like this. And now? Now he watched under curtained eyes as the one thing he'd ever deicide he did want was moving closer to wanting someone else.

So he sits in the back of Jeep. He fights with Goku. He annoys the hell out of the bastard monk who doesn't see the prize that sits next to him. And he tries not to cry every time Hakkai smiles at him in that oh so friendly and patient way that he smiles at everyone who isn't named Sanzo.


End file.
